Sayaka Desperado
Summary Sayaka Desperado was another spawn originating from Madoka Titus. Unlike her and Homura Spallow (who have parts of a Gundam, she has the parts of the CMS-328 Desperado (a non-Gundam Mobile suit) from Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''7-C '| '''8-B Name: 'Sayaka Desperado '''Origin: '''The Internet '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''14 '''Classification: '''Magical Girl | Mobile Suit | Combination '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Magic, Healing (Mid-level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Pain Nullification, Magic Detection, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Telekinesis, Transformation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid), Minor Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Becomes stronger when damaged, Statistics Amplification, Life Absorption, Glyph Creation. Resistance to the following: Magic, Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification), Life Absorption, and Mind Manipulation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery. 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Town level '| '''City Block Speed: 'At least '''Massively Hypersonic '| '''Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Class 50 Striking Strength: '''At least '''Town Class | City Block Class Durability: Town level | City Block level Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with Stinger and sleep manipulation. | Standard melee ranger, higher with the weapons. 'Standard Equipment: 'Soul Gem, Body, Several cutlasses, Heat Shovel, Heat Pickaxe, Machine Gun 'Intelligence: 'Slightly Below Average '''Weaknesses: ' Stubborn. Pain Nullification dulls senses and decreases reaction time by some degree, Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, taking the soul gem more than 100 meters away from the main body would make the body collapse like an empty husk due to the magical girl's essence being in their soul gem, and Overusing her powers can lead to her soul gem being corrupted, in which she'll be forcefully turned into a witch in the process. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As a Magical Girl= *'Allegro:' Speeds up herself and her allies. *'Squartatore:' Rapidly attacks her enemies with three slashes. *'Shooting Stinger:' Fires off her sword like a pistol at her enemy. **'Splashing Stinger:' Fires off hordes of blades at her enemy, leaving little time to dodge. *'Typhoon:' Spins with her swords out causing a miniature typhoon, dealing damage to all enemies surrounding her. *'Neverending Melody:' Increases the rate at which her regeneration functions. *'Healing Tune:' Heals allies who hear the ability. **'Purification Tune: '''Can heal status alignments. |-|CMS-328 Desperado= *'Heat Shovel:' A shovel that is used for digging and moving bulky objects and materials, it is a heat-based tool. *'Heat Pickaxe:' A mobile suit-use pickaxe that is mainly used for breaking rocky surfaces. Can be stored on the back when not in use. *'Machine Gun:' An optional weapon that can be an armament for the CMS-328 Desperado. Gallery 21f.png|Sayaka Desperado and Madoka Titus. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:The Internet Category:Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:Memes Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Fusions Category:Superhumans Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Category:Anime Characters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Pain Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telekenesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters